Flat panel display (FPD) technology is one of the fastest growing display technologies in the world. As a result of this growth, a large variety of FPDs exist, which range from very small virtual reality eye tools to large hang-on-the-wall television displays. Copytele, the applicant herein, has many patents and applications relating to such displays.
It is desirable to provide a display device that may be operated in a cold cathode field emission configuration such as nanotubes, edge emitters, etc. and that exhibits a uniform, enhanced and adjustable brightness with good electric field isolation between pixels. Such a device would be particularly useful as a low voltage FPD, incorporating a cold cathode electron emission system, a pixel control system, and phosphor based pixels, with or without memory and active devices such as transistors including those of the thin film construction. It is further desirable to provide a brighter display and, therefore, there is described the use of an insulator coating on the frame of such devices to cause increased electron emission for the purpose of exciting the phosphor by increased electron bombardment.